Rocky D'Angelo
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = August 18, 1981 | last = | family = | alias = Rockwell Fox (1986–88) Rockwell D'Angelo (1989–) | birthname = | born = | birthplace = General Hospital | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Professional Football player | employer = National Football League | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Rachel Blaine (1998–99) Tiffany Mitchell (2000) Joy Riley (until 2005) Missy Riley (2008–10) Simone Frame (2012–17) | partner = | romances = Samira Kumar | father = Elijah D'Angelo | mother = Marley Fox | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Yurgos Kiriakis (1981) André D'Angelo (1983–84) | stepmother = Livvie Love (1988–91) Sabrina Logan (1993–96) Christine Robinson (2003–13) Lorie Pope (2016) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Jennifer D'Angelo | sons = Theo D'Angelo | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Dante D'Angelo Lenny Rockwell | grandmothers = Katheryn Fox Theodora Kiriakis | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Fox | aunts = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Grayson | cousins = Sterling Fox III Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Fox Adonis Grayson Marcus Fox Katie Fox | relatives = }} Rockwell Theodore "Rocky" D'Angelo Storylines 1981–1989 Rocky is born to newly weds Marley Fox and Yurgos Kiriakis in the summer of 1981 but Rocky barely gets to know his father as he is killed a month later. In November 1981, Olympia Kiriakis threatens Rocky's life fearing Marley will attempt to claim a piece of the Kiriakis fortune for her son but to protect him, Marley immediately relinquishes all rights to Yurgos's estate. In 1983, Marley secretly elopes with André D'Angelo – who at the time has been posing as his twin brother Tony. They plan to run away together and André wants to adopt Rocky. However, their plans go awry when André is killed in 1984 after it is revealed that he has been behind a series of murders, including his own sister Felicity Delatour's. Meanwhile, Marley's sister-in-law and friend Marina D'Angelo tries to pass off Rocky as her own son to seduce her ex-boyfriend Cordell Vanderbilt away from his new wife Vicki. When Marina's schemes lead to her death, Rocky is left abandoned in her car for an entire day. Fortunately, Cordell and Vicki find Rocky and he is reunited with with his mother. In May 1986, the 4 year old Rocky is devastated by his mother's sudden death and the revelation that Elijah Fox is his biological father. Elijah and Rocky slowly build up a bond as Rocky goes to live his grandmother Violet. Elijah's mother Katheryn throws a huge birthday party for Rocky to welcome him into the family. In the fall of 1988, Rocky serves as ring bearer when Elijah marries pop star Livvie Love. Rocky also helps his father make peace with the revelation about his own paternity. Despite their close bond, Rocky moves to Detroit in 1989 with Violet. 1993–2002 Rocky, age 11, returns to town in May 1993 to attend Elijah's wedding to Sabrina Logan and after Violet suffers a heart attack, Eli takes custody of the boy. Rocky quickly bonds with his estranged relatives, specifically his grandfather Dante D'Angelo. 2006– References External links